The inmates from Asgard
by Lady-Sif13
Summary: Loki and Sif find themselves in an asylum owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. Can they escape?
1. Chapter 1

A dark-haired woman opened her eyes and let them travel over the damp walls of her tiny cell. The sad little stretcher that served as bed made her back hurt and she got up with a small grunt of pain. What was that? Light? She tilted her head and stared at the pretty light coming through the bars from the miniature window. "The sun! It is the sun! It must be spring soon now!" The female exclaimed but whimpered as she heard that familiar sound of a gummy bat against the metal door. "Hey! Keep quiet, Sif! Don't make me come in there!"

Orderly Grant growled at Sif. Her brown eyes grew wide of shock and sad short after. "No..don't come in..don't hurt me…" She murmurs, remembering the last time the orderly came into her cell. He had a vile smell around him and made her head hurt with that bat. "Are you going to behave? It's time for breakfast." As she nods, her cell is opened up and Grant roughly pulls her with him on her arm."And no funny business this time! We don't want you throwing around the eggs like last time!" Despite the harsh treatment, Sif throws her head back and cackles loud at the memory. "All of the orderly's were yellow!" Grant doesn't look amused. "Hush! Eat!" He shoves her in the direction of a small table, where a man with long black hair and green eyes is sitting. "Sif…I don't want to eat breakfast…" The man mumbles as he sees her and she sits next to him with a frown. "They say we have to, Loki. If we don't,they will put us in the soft white room again! You don't want to wear the hugging coat, do you?" Loki looks at her with a desperate look in his eyes. "They put stuff in our food, Sif! I just know it! In our tea as well!" Sif quickly spits out the tea she just wanted to swallow. "I don't want their silly pills,they make my stomach hurt…" Grant comes back to their table. "Hey! Why did you spit out that tea? You better still drink that, missy! Money doesn't grow on trees, you know?" Sif tilts her head to the side eerily far. "Money is paper…paper is made from trees…That is why it is green!" Loki giggles loud and nods happily as he claps his hands. "Green, green, green!" Grant pulls out his bat and hits Loki over the head with it. He wails in pain and makes himself as small as possible, wrapping his arms around his head for protection. Sif pouts and gets up. "Sit back down!" The orderly yells at her and walks away. "Sif..it hurts…"Loki whimpers and she wraps her arm around him after taking a seat next to her friend.

"We have to get out of here, Loki! But I don't remember where home is..do you remember?" The other inmates seem to get a bit unruly from their conversation. They start to talk to themselves or argue with each other. "I don't belong here!" One of them yells and a couple of orderly's take him into another room, giving him an injection of some sort along the way. "We belong in another realm, Sif! With a golden palace! The realm was above this one and we were important there, I know it. They are trying to make us forget, but they won't succeed!" Sif starts to cry and Loki cocks his head. "Why are your eyes leaking?" She pulls her hair back and shows her temples. There are scars there, looking like she was burned. "Loki…I memorized it once! They made light bulbs appear when they put that metal contraption on my head! It burned and it smelled so bad…I forgot a lot after that." Loki holds her and they rock back and forth together. One of the nurses comes closer and puts her hands on her hips as she scolds them. "You have to eat breakfast, you know? You are not out here for nothing!" Sif glares at her. "We don't belong here! We belong in another realm with a golden palace, Loki said so! We are above you so you have to listen to us!"Lucky for them, Grant wasn't around to hear this, but the nurse called another orderly. "Clint, will you get over here?" The man comes over and raises a brow at them, almost eyeing them in amusement. "Are they giving you any trouble, nurse Hill?" Sif and Loki hold each other tight. "I want to go home, now!" Loki yells as he kicks the table, making Sif whimper and sob. "This is your home now, you piece of filth! Now shut your trap before I give you a time out again!Is that what you want? More time in the isolation cell?" He shakes his head and tries to comfort Sif at the same time. "You shut up as well, whining bitch!" Clint growls at her a she keeps crying. "Or do you want doctor Selvig to fry your brains once more?" An evil grin appears as he mentions it, him being the one that led Sif to the doctor that day. "Maybe we should up the voltage this time, what do you say?" Loki picks up some toast from the table and takes a small bite. "No problems here, we will eat breakfast, see?" Clint nods and walks off as the nurse gives them both a plastic cup with some pills and another cup with some water. Loki puts a pill in his mouth and opens his mouth to show her that he swallowed the pill.

When nurse Hill walks off with a nod, Loki spits out the pill and puts it under the pillow of the couch they were sitting on, smirking at Sif. "Didn't lose all my tricks, Sif. I used to do tricks back home." Again Sif tilts her head eerily far to the side. "Are you a magician?" This makes him shrug. "Yes, maybe. But what are we going to do?" She thinks for a while, but it her head starts to hurt soon. "What if we asked the others to make a racket during the night? Then we can get into their small office, with all the pretty papers!"Loki knew what she meant, she wanted to go see what their files said about them. Maybe they would learn more about where home was in there. "Yes, but we have to make sure we aren't caught! That they don't know it was us behind it."The woman gets up and goes to a girl with red hair. Loki sees that she gives the girl a ring and he frowns. That was her favorite ring, why did she give it away? When she comes back, she has a huge grin on her face. "Mary Jane will make a scene at midnight! I made her promise, she has my ring now!" Only now realizing she gave her ring away, Sif pouted and sat back down. "The papers better be good."

In the mean while, Clint made his way to the wardens office and knocked on the door. "Sir? Do you have a minute?" He gets permission to enter and looks at the man behind the desk with a worried glance in his eyes. "Sir, the Asgardians…they are becoming a problem again. They are trying to remember where they are from." The phone rings and the man at the desk picks up before answering Clint. "Coulson here. Yes. Yes. I'll get right on that. Call me back later." He hangs up and rubs his chin. "We can't let that happen. If they remember, the effects of the medicine we give them will wear off. It will cause them to get their powers back and then we won't be able to contain them anymore. If Loki is able to call his brother here, we will all be lost." Clint nods but still frowns. "But sir, doctor Selvig said another doses could cause serious brain damage. That broad already got fried once, giving her more could make her lose her mind completely. Phil Coulson raises a brow and stares at the orderly with a blank expression, no emotion behind it. "Barton, S.H.I.E.L.D. captured Loki and Sif to contain them, to make sure they won't cause any more trouble here. We had to give Loki some sort of punishment for what happened in New York, Sif just happened to be by his side when we caught him. Allowing her to go home would have been a risk, she could have warned Thor and that would have caused an even greater mess. S.H.I.E.L.D. has to do what is considered necessary to keep these two in line. By putting them here and pretending they are mortals that have just gone insane,we took away the threat. Don't back out on me now, we need you when things go wrong. Do you understand?" The man sighs deep and nods. "Yes, sir. Do you want me to warn doctor Selvig?" But Phil shakes his head. "I think I want that pleasure for myself. I want to see them fry this time."


	2. Chapter 2

"The spiders are attacking! Make your way and make your web, they will come and attack!"Mary Jane singsongs through the hallways as she happily skips about. The other inmates are woken up and soon there is chaos among the cells. "Don't let them eat me!" A girl whimpers as she starts to rub her arms and bang her head against the wall. Another inmate is rolling around on the ground, panicking but unable to move due to his straight-jacket "I will claw all your eyes out and I will howl at the moon again!" Orderlies soon come to the hallway where Mary Jane is dancing around and one of them bangs on the cell door of the inmate with the straight-jacket "Keep quiet, Logan! Mary Jane! Come here! Why are you out of bed, anyway?" But the red-haired girl doesn't listen, she quickly goes around the corner and runs down another hall. "Ring around the rosie, ring around the rosie!" She singsongs as she keeps banging on cell doors along the way. Clint curses and gets his walkie-talkie out. "Hill, there is trouble, warn Coulson." Maria Hill acts quick and picks up the phone. "Sir? You better get out there." As soon as Phil Coulson leaves his office, muttering insults, Loki and Sif creep closer. Sif has to keep her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her giggles and Loki has trouble keeping quiet as well. Once they are in his office, Sif goes to the file cabinet and tries to open it. She pouts as it doesn't do what she wants. "This bilgesnipe is not opening, Loki!" This makes Loki tilt his head in confusion. "A what? What's that, Sif?" Sif just shrugs. "Not sure, but I do know I will hurt this metal contraption if it does not open soon!" Loki growls and kicks the cabinet, letting out a pained grunt as this hurts his leg. "Loki,quiet!" Sif whispers but they were heard already.

The door opened and nurse Hill turned on the lights. "What are you two doing here?!" She shrieked, her hand going for her walkie-talkie, to warn the others. Sif jumps forward and quickly takes the device from her. "No! You are not warning them with your silly black box!" She pouted as she stepped back, holding her freehand up in front of her as some sort of shield. Loki limped forward as well,standing in front of Sif to show his protective intentions. But nurse Hill did not seem impressed by the loss of her walkie-talkie. "BARTON! Get in here!Now!" Loki gritted his teeth together in anger as Hill called out for the feared orderly. Barton would be cruel to them, no doubt. Something had to be done. "Quiet!" He hissed in a whisper and jumped forward, taking her in a choke-hold. "Loki, no…" Sif murmured, saddened she saw her friend in such a state. She did not like to hurt others, it would get them in even more Hill started to scream in panic as she felt Loki's arm cutting off the air supply to her throat but the sound soon became muffled as Loki covered her mouth with his free hand.

With a glare in his eyes, he stared at Sif. "You want her to give us away? Think, girl!" The words were spoken so harshly that it made her pout and sniffle. "You always talk to me like I am dim-witted.." Sif murmurs as a memory comes to claim her focus.

_"Oh, please, Sif! Honestly, is battle all you can think of? Your puny brain must hurt after reading but a single page of a book, am I right?"_

She heard the words spoken by him loud and clear but was certain they were never spoken within these walls. "What are you talking about? Don't be silly!" Loki grumbles with an annoyed tone as Hill keeps struggling for air and freedom.

"I think the both of you should stop being silly." A voice suddenly states as Coulson enters the office. Barton stood behind him holding a truncheon, a smirk plastered upon his face. "Let her go if you know what's good for you." Coulson continues and Sif looks from one to the other. "Loki, just let her go, it's no use!" She pleads with him but he shakes his head. "Not until we get some answers!"Coulson walks over to his desk in a calm manner and sits in top of it,narrowing his eyes at Loki. Without anybody noticing it, Barton moves closer to Sif. "Answers to what? I think we have been clear as day with the both of are both very ill and all we do is provide a safe environment for you to heal in." The explanation sounded sincere enough but Loki knew it was a whole bunch of nonsense. "We are being held captive! And I will kill her if you don't let us go!" At that moment, Barton grabs Sifs hair and pulls it back, holding the truncheon against her throat. Sif whimpers in pain as the orderly presses hard against her, cutting off her air supply as Loki is doing to nurse Hill.

"You are going to follow mister Coulson to the good doctor for an order of fried brains,you little shit!" He hisses and holds Sif close against him. Loki glares at the man and loosens his grip on the nurse's mouth and throat. Nurse Hill gasps for air and tries to struggle away from him. "Let her go! Before I make this one scream!" With those words, Barton pulls at Sifs hair and makes her whimper of pain. Loki lets Hill go with a growl and she quickly gets out a syringe, with unknown content. Sif wanted to warn Loki for it, but Hill injected him before anybody was able to step in. Barton held Sif back, so she could not run over to him and Loki sank to his knees in front of them all, holding his head with a confused groan. "Let him go! What did you do to him?" Sif cried out but Barton just laughed at her. "We just made him calm, doll, don't worry. Let's see how we can get you calm." He whispered in her ear with a smug grin and threw her against the wall. Not expecting the throw, Sif hit her head against the stone tiles and it started to bleed instantly. It made her sink to her knees as well and she cried, holding her bleeding head.

Hill injected her with another syringe, but with the same substance and Sif soon lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was the voice of Phil Coulson."Great, Hill, we can't fry em in this state! I want them to be awake for that!"

A beast walked towards her, snorting, snarling, his black body covered in deformed skulls that were shrieking and howling at her. Holding up her kitchen knife with the crimson blade, Sif cried in anger and fear. "Get…away from me…stop.."She panted and backed up, now stuck between the beast and the wall. The beast opened up its maul and exposed its entrails at her. Maggots, cockroaches and snails were squirming and crawling all over each other and as the beast vomited them out, Sif cried out in disgust when the slimy creatures made contact with her skin. This was followed by a sharp pain on her left cheek. "Stop that!" She shook her head, confused and felt the same stinging feeling on the right cheek as she was slapped by Clint again. "I said: stop that!" He growled and the woman noticed she was not being chased by a black beast at all. She was being strapped into the electrical chair by nurse Hill as orderly Barton supervised with a smirk.

"I have said it before and I will say it again, I do not condone this, they are not ready!"Doctor Selvig explained in an aggravated manner as he and Coulson stepped into the room. Sif looked around and saw Loki across from her, staring at his feet,also strapped into one of the chairs. "Loki.." She whispered but he did not look at her.

"I told you,I don't care." Coulson answered in a bored manner. "Fry them. They need to forget what they have learned." Sif began to lose her cool and started to jerk and yank at the straps around her wrists. "Stop this! Let us go, you are making us lose our minds like this! Loki, say something!" She yelled and Loki looked up, his eyes searching hers. "Sif..they are going to kill us.." The other said sadly as orderly Barton adjusted the contraptions on their heads. Doctor Selvig muttered some more objections but started to fire up the dreaded machine that would soon send sparks through the inmates' brains.

"I want to do the honors, Doctor Selvig. The pleasure will be all mine." Coulson said a tad smug as he walked over to the panel. Both Sif and Loki were screaming for mercy at this point, their voices hoarse and raw already but all the man did was chuckle at the sight.

His finger hovered above the handle as the door of the room opened with a loud bang. "Agent Coulson, would you mind explaining yourself?" An annoyed voice asked sternly but neither Sif nor Loki could see the stranger as they were both not facing the door of the room. But they did see Phil's face get pale with worry.

"Director Fury! I eh…"


End file.
